Hallows End
by Joniron Fajr
Summary: A man writes his final thoughts on a piece of paper as undead break down the barricade he put up to buy himself some time.


Hallows End

By Joniron Fajr

Alright to start this off; I fucking hate Halloween. I really fucking hate it. Wanna know why? Cause its false. Everything about it is bullshit. Tell me if I'm wrong after you read this.

Every year its used as an excuse for girls to dress like whores and parade around as smutty vampires or she-devils, or some other slut up custom made to represent evil. Or better yet, to get little kids to dress up like their favorite cartoon character or some shit. Then send them out most of the evening to get treats and other sweet tasting bullshit that would only put little Bobby or Cindy over the weight scales or in the hospital for diabetes in the long run.

Ask me and I'll tell you that its put together by the government and candy corporations to fatten their pockets. How stupid is it to sit on your porch with buckets full of candy and pass it out to probably the same little snots who will come back maybe four more times and max you out then egg your house or car or both.

Whatever, forget it. Your not listening because you don't really care. I'm a minority in this I know, even my own wife is against me on this. "Its for the children Harold.", that's what she's said for years when I get started like this. But she ain't talking no more. No sir. She outside the door right now wanting to get in here with me, bad.

Its kind of ironic that something like this could come about on Halloween. You know who started Halloween? The Druids, and they were witches, wizards and anything else opposite of a everyday Christian. Don't me wrong, I'm not a Bible to-ten "Jesus Loves You" type. I'm more of a "Get the fuck out of my face with bullshit or I'll knock your teeth down your throat and repent for it later.", kind of Christians.

Now back to the subject. Yeah, today went to Hell literally. I'm not talking about the current every year Hell, I'm talking about the blood baths in the streets, fathers blasting away kids, body parts everywhere, and civil living evaporated completely kind of Hell. And guess what, if your stuck in a situation like I am, nobody is coming to help you cause they probably and knee deep shit themselves, so you might as well say your goodbyes.

So yeah this isn't just a rant its my goodbye letter. Whatever fuck it. I hate the mushy stuff and the door is giving way. I'm glad I listened to my Martha and put up these heavy duty energy saving doors or otherwise I'd be a goner already. I mean these damn things are strong. There has got to be what, at least nine of those rot smelling bastards pushing and bashing against it.....including what used to be my Martha.

Oh so let me tell you how this garbage got wings if you don't know already. Well we all heard about the Swine Flu and the new strands of sickness mother nature decided to come up with to thin us out these past four years. Well this thing here must be fresh off the assembly line of that bitches revenge. Its some new strand of rabies or something. But whatever.

All I know is that this shit wasn't reported right to begin with. I mean who can catch on with the quick fast pasted robotic way the news is reported. I mean first you will hear about a riot in a major city then it would cut to something light like a story about girl finding her puppy. I'm iron fist velvet glove all day long with the stories. And fuck trying to get a report from the Internet. All you get from there is reports on the war, dumb ass politicians talking and footage of some celebrity shaking their ass at a club like that shit is serious.

But honestly, there should have been one guy to say fuck the teleprompter and like; "Get the fuck out of town! No bullshit here! People are fucking eating people and we are being told to down play it to not excite hysteria! Run for the fucking hills! At least that's how I would have did it. There really is no point to keep going on. Well I guess I got time. Well the time I have till they break the door down finally.

Did I mention my Martha was with them? They got her right on the porch. About five of them. She didnt have a chance after the first bite. Not even in the slightest. But she did manage to yell out to me as I stood in the kitchen assorting bite sized candies. Whoever the hell invented bite sized candy bars should be resurrected if dead and taken out back and shot. Did I mention I thought something was fishy all day? I mean there were a lot of screams this evening. but there also were a lot of people in the streets and a lot of happy faces so it was the perfect cover for people to start snacking on other people.

But yes my Martha did call out to me and I came and saved her from a cannibalistic death like the man I am. The bastards tried to bite me, but with only my fists I saved my Martha. I used to be a firemen till they forced me to retire, and I played football in my college days. Almost went pro, but I couldn't handle being away from my Martha for as long as most pros are away from their wives. But I believed in always staying in shape.

So yeah I saved my love, my life, my everything from those bastards and managed to get her into the bedroom. I could not begin to tell you how beautiful my Martha is. I'm not talking about just physically. At 52 she still has the figure to turn heads, but really Martha is beautiful. She never tore into me for forgetting something from the store. Never ridiculed me for doing something stupid (trust me I do a lot of stupid things), and she always met my needs putting me above her.

A man would die ten times over for a woman that could come close to my Martha. So yeah, I saved my Martha and put up a barricade blocking them from getting into our bedroom. Martha was hurt. She had a few bites but nothing she couldn't take care of. Martha had gentle hands. She's a nurse you see. I think all nurses have that gentleness about them. The almost mother like caring. Its always been a deep sham on mine to not give her a child. We tried everything you see, but my boys don't march.

She never ridiculed me about that either. We adopted once, but the agency took the boy back and gave him to his cracked out mom who went through the steps to get him back, but she never really wanted him. He died before we got a chance to fight for him back. He was good kid, and he didn't deserve to go like that. His crack head mom was to high to drive and he went through the windshield. Poor kid. Martha was so heart broken that we decided to never adopt again.

So after I barricade the door a pulled out my .38 revolver. Martha talked me down from blowing all of them to the hell they crawled from. We tried to call the cops, but no dice. After that we talked. Could you believe this? Martha was apologizing to me. It was almost like she knew what was going to happen next. Well no she didn't cause if she knew what would happen next she would have took my .38 and offed herself right then and there. Trust me she would have other then hurt me like she did.

I was holding her in my arms, and she...she bit me. No she ripped off my left thumb. It took some time to do. But I didn't fight back. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I let Martha bite off my thumb cause I could never hurt her. She isn't herself right now, but she is still my Martha. Well she looks to much like my Martha. I could have easily shot her, but she isn't some rabid dog. Or maybe she is. Its doesn't matter. Done is done.

Speaking of Martha. I see her right now. She looking at me. She always looks happy to see me you know. So I guess this is goodbye. Man she has a lot of friends with her. Martha is a people person you see. They are in here now. Goodbye.


End file.
